creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
Old Elementary School
As a kid, I always found myself to be bored. I always craved adventure, and so did my friends. Everyday seemed to be the same routine, and it usually ended up with us getting in trouble. We were kids and bored, we wanted to find something new, something exciting. And we found the old elementary school. It had been closed for nearly fifty years and aging showed well on the sides of the building. Some cracks in the sides and plants crawling up the side. This school became our hideout. We went there every day and explored the place. It was a very odd place though, it seemed to have no end. What I mean by that is there seemed to be no other exits besides the front. Or so I thought. My friends and I had been playing tag around the building once, and we saw another door behind the old school. There was another entrance. We tried and tried to get in through that way, since it was a different thing. The door though seemed to be stuck, or locked. There was just something about that door that I couldn't put my finger on, but I wanted to open it. God, all my friends did, but I really wanted to open that door. Over time, I grew tired of the elementary school. Or maybe I just grew scared. My last few days hanging out there had ended rather... strange. It always seemed that there were others in the building, I could always hear the sounds of footsteps or creaking of doors. The lights seemed to flicker with life on rare occasions even though they would never turn on for longer than a second. These things weren't the creepiest things that had happened though, if anything it was the visions. The visions came to me around three days before I had stopped going to the old hideout. I remember seeing these children playing outside or in the halls of the school, they wore old school uniforms and bright happy smiles. Something about them though, was off. Their teeth seemed to be... larger than they should've been. Those eyes were so much darker too. Then... There was the laughter. That horrible, sickening laughter. It didn't sound like laughter even, it sounded like someone scratching a chalkboard or a fork sliding against a plate. I haven't been to the old hideout in years, and I assume that none of my friends have either. We had all grown apart and lost contact of one another, I was never really sure if they still ever thought of the elementary school or not, I know I did. Only a few days ago, I decided to go back and visit my old home and greet some old friends of mine. Luckily I had spare time so I decided the only thing I thought of, go see the old hideout. Man, the place had way more vines on it but it hadn't changed a bit otherwise. I went inside the old place and looked around. I hadn't really noticed it as a kid but the place had a very strange eeriness about it. It was a little difficult to explain. As I was walking around, some old memories and thoughts came back to me. Then I remembered the door. My friends and I never could find the door from the inside. It seemed almost impossible, every time we tried to find the door we'd get lost. Then again, we never really had good sense of direction then. I decided to go try to find the door again. Now, walking around and looking for the door seemed to be more difficult then I had originally remembered or thought. I also had a really uneasy feeling, I felt as if there was someone following. I could swear to you I saw a few shadows or heard footsteps. The thought of the laughter came to my head and a feeling urged me to leave. I didn't, I wanted to find that door badly. The longer I stayed, the more I noticed. I could almost hear the laughter in the back of my head or see children run around corners when I wasn't looking. I was paranoid. I wouldn't leave until I found that damn door. Finally, I did. It was bright red, it stood out from the dull greys and browns of the school. A strange excitement filled me as I reached forward and touched the handle to the door and pushed open. I walked outside... back to the entrance. It was the same as if I was leaving from the entrance. I turned around and saw the entrance door, not the back door. I knew I had left from the back, I was certain I had. How the hell did I get back there? I looked up towards the school... In the windows... I saw the faces of children. Staring at me, smiling... Then they started to laugh... Their ungodly laughter pierced my ears as I turned and ran... This experience had left me scarred, I never once turned back. I had even told my mom about what happened, but she just smiled and laughed. Confusion struck me and I asked why she laughed when I told her about this. She looked at me, and answered. "You mean that old empty lot you and your friends used to sleep at? You called that place your hideout, you had so many friends. Around ten I think. And all you guys would do would sleep in that old lot." I hadn't said anything else. I was shocked. I only had 4 friends at the time... Category:Places Category:Ghosts